


The Demon's Pet

by CaityLikesWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Cage Training, Cages, Chains, Collars, Dehumanization, Demons, Dildos, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dragons, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Human Genitalia, Not As Big of An Asshole As You Could Have Been, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Slime, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Vibrators, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityLikesWriting/pseuds/CaityLikesWriting
Summary: So this a pornographic story featuring monsters. Sometimes, explorers and scientists are lost without a trace, never to be seen again. It's not always because they're dead. Follow the new life of Human Dave, scientist turned sex pet.This was something else, that version wasn't working, so I decided to do something else with it. Pretty much my horny outlet, updates will be random. Expect all manner of weird kinks, if you don't like it don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. David Kutterfield, an anthropologist, walked through the deep jungles of the Amazon. He was here to try to prove uncontacted tribes lived out here, and wanted to do some stories on them to teach others about the differing cultures and customs of different tribes. He was a tall, fit guy, sporting a tan from all the sun lately. The sun had bleached his hair, making him a pale blonde, with sparkling green eyes to match the forest around him.  
Dave had been hiking for about a day, having survived out here by himself for almost three months. So far, no luck in finding any tribes. He didn't want to go home empty-handed. Panting, he decided to stop somewhere and start building a temporary shelter. He put his bag down and headed into the woods, looking around for thick leaves. Gasping, he stopped short, seeing a shimmer in the air. The air around it moved and vibrated oddly, and he took a step back, examining it thoroughly. Maybe he'd found some sort of lost treasure? Or discovered a new wonder of the world? Quickly, he ran to get his backpack, clipping it on and hurrying back to the shimmering space. Carefully, he inched forward with his hand out. As he went through it, the world around him changed, everything in sight switching colors and hues. When the world stopped looking shimmery, he realized he was nowhere near where he'd been.  
The sky was scarlet red, and the grass was a light orange. It was an open, grassy field, with a large house about a mile away from him. He went to turn around back into the shimmering space, but when Dave turned around, it was gone. He was stuck here. Panicking slightly, he looked around, assessing any dangers. The sky was full of black, screeching things with large wings. The house had to be his best bet. Adjusting his pack, he started towards the mansion, and the closer he got, the bigger it looked. A few yards away, Dave realized the door would be much larger than him. He gulped, faltering a bit, pausing his trek. Nervously, he looked around, debating on whether or not this was a good idea.  
As he was about to move to go back, he felt two hands grab him and yank him into the air. He yelped, giving a small cry when he was jerked around to face a giant, yellow, orange and red demon. He had solid yellow eyes that glowed, illuminating Dave's face. Dave looked at him in blatant fear, freezing with the force of his fright.  
The demon studied him, looking Dave up and down. A slow smirk spread across his face. “Hey there, little one. What's a cutie like you doing here, so far away from home?” He asked in a deep, rumbly voice. That voice sent shivers down Dave's spine. He was being held up like a toddler, with each of the demons giant hands on Dave's sides. “Uh...I...don't know…” Dave stuttered out hesitantly.  
The demon bit his lip. “Oh you're so cute. Look at that face. I love it when humans get lost in my yard.” He was talking as if to himself, with no regards to whether or not Dave understood or heard him. Dave looked down at the demon and realized the large creature sported not two, but FOUR giant, muscular arms. He whimpered, not sure what else to do at that moment.  
The demon shifted, throwing Dave over his shoulder and walking towards the house. Dave struggled, but the arm that held him on the giant being was like concrete, unbudging. The door opened and closed, and Daves heart pounded in his chest with the extreme need to run. He wiggled and writhed in the demons arms, who carried him into the living room and dropped him on the floor.  
Dave hit the floor with a thud, wincing and peering up at the extremely large demon. He had to be at least seven foot. The demon stripped his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Daves eyes studied the rock-solid washboard abs and clearly defined, bulging muscular arms. The four of them were a sight to behold, each arm almost the width of Dave himself. The demon was yellow, with orange patches over him that melted into crimson red. Dave panted, feeling his cheeks pinken when he realized where this was going.  
The demon smirked and chuckled, clearly having noticed the blush. Dave was proven right when two of the arms reached down towards his crotch, cupping the sac and grabbing the growing bulge there, as the other two started working his fly. Dave helplessly watched as the demon slowly pulled the zipper down, and then pushed the pants down his legs.  
He felt his jaw drop as the large erection sprang free, hanging low. The demon stretched two arms over his head, putting one of the lower ones on his hip as the other one slowly stroked the still-growing erection.  
Dave jerked, lurching up and making a run for the door. He was yanked off his feet when the demon grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting Dave. He was slammed up against a wall, crying out and then whimpering when his shirt was ripped off his body. “Please, no!” He begged timidly, well aware he was completely helpless to do anything but beg.  
The demon leaned in and ran his tongue over Dave's throat, trailing it up the side of his neck and biting it as he pressed his large body against Dave's. Dave was being help up by two large hands keeping his hands pinned to the wall. The other two hands started rubbing over Dave's body, one running over his stomach and side, the other trailing down the cup Dave's crotch.  
Against his will, his cock hardened, and Dave whimpered. “Please…” he panted. “Let me go.”  
The demon ignored Dave's pleas, instead sinking his teeth into Dave, wrenching a not-so-manly moan from him. The hands slipped into his pants, one wrapping around Dave's cock, the other sliding behind him to cup his ass, squeezing. Dave moaned a little, then bit his lip.  
“Mmmm, such a responsive little human.” The demon cooed, brushing his lips against Dave's ear. He felt his pants rip from his body, clattering to the floor. He was now completely naked and hard, being pinned by a large demon equally naked and hard. He panicked, struggling again, but the demon reached up to his mouth and generously ran his tongue over his fingers, looking him in the eye. Dave shuddered, feeling his dick twitch, and struggled a bit harder. He felt something wet and hot slip into his ass and squealed, eyes watering. “Please! Make it stop, stop!” He begged, but the demon paid him no heed. The finger just kept thrusting deeper and deeper. A sharp stab of pleasure shot through him, and he moaned loudly, eyes rolling back in his head. The demon must have hit his prostate. Dave moaned, and then gasped and started whimpering as the demon frantically swirled his finger around Dave's ass. His body jerked a few times, and his whimpers became desperate. He suddenly never wanted the finger to stop, to just give him this pleasure. Dave's face contorted as he felt it coming, wanting to be relieved so badl-  
The finger suddenly jerked out, and the demon was smirking smugly at him as Dave writhed, whimpered and whined in protest.  
“Don't worry, little human, you'll get yours.” He cooed assuringly. “The noises you make are just so adorable, your frustration is such a turn on.” He pressed a kiss to Dave's chest, and Dave felt those hands pick up his legs, raising them high. One of the hands disappeared. “But I think you're just a bit too complain-y. Do continue making adorable noises, I think we're just gonna fix that mouth problem here…” A ball was suddenly forced into Dave's mouth, and strapped tightly to his head. It had holes in it so he could breathe around it, and he immediately started to drool.  
He whimpered and struggled, trying to get out of the grip that held him as his legs were placed up on the demons shoulders. He knew what was coming next, and he didn't want it to happen.  
“Here, why don't we do this on the couch, so we're more comfortable.” The demon purred, and carried Dave to the couch, throwing him down.  
Dave tried to scramble away, but the demon caught his leg, yanking him back. A giant hand pressed down on his back, keeping him pinned to the couch as the demon piled pillows underneath Dave's hips. They rolled of their own accord, and he groaned in frustration when no sensations came to his dick.  
A rope was tied around his wrists, locking them together, and they were anchored down, tied to the stand beside the couch. He moaned sharply suddenly when he felt a tongue in his ass. He closed his eyes and whimpered, rocking his hips back into the tongue. Wait, no, he didn't want this! He was being raped! He should be fighting! But…..god...it felt so good…. His eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the tongue press against his prostate. Dave rocked his hips into the pillow, growling when there was still no sensations.  
The tongue suddenly left his ass, and he whimpered. Not long after, a cold, wet finger, thrusted inside him. It wiggled against his prostate and he rolled his hips against it, trying to get an orgasm. He was once again denied, as the finger slipped out, leaving his hole wet and gaping.  
He was waiting for another finger but instead felt something very big press against his ass. He panicked for a split second before it shoved inside, and Dave cried out.  
Oh god, it was so fucking big. He was very well lubed but the sheer size stretched him way beyond comfort. He buried his face into the couch, whimpering each time the cock was shoved further into his ass.  
The demon had to work his way in, Dave's ass too tight to let him get very far at once. By the time the demons balls finally pressed against his, Dave swore he could feel the cockhead in his stomach. He glanced down and was shocked to find his stomach bulging. He watched in both fascination and horror as the demon slid in and out, causing his stomach to bulge in and out. He whimpered and whined again, needing to cum so badly he couldn't stand it. The demon fucked him harder, slamming inside him, and all Dave could think of was cumming. He barely even felt the pain anymore, too consumed in the pleasure.  
The demon growled and wrapped his hand up in Dave's hair, another wrapped around his throat, the other two feeling him up. Dave panted, moaning behind his gag. The demon jerked the top half of his body up, two hands coming to slide under his chest and one cupping his balls.  
The new position ensured every thrust scraped against his prostate, and he whimpered frantically, shuffling his legs around in his desperation to cum before the demon realized. The demon let go of his balls and grabbed his dick, pressing a finger over his urethra. Dave sobbed and growled in frustration, jerking and writing in the demons hands. If he was raping him, the least he should get is an orgasm! Dave thought angrily. The demon chuckled, starting to slam up into Dave harder, gripping hom tighter and growling. He grunted and slammed one last time. Dave moaned, and then suddenly whimpered frantically, twisting and hunching as he felt hot, hot cum scorch his stomach. He could feel it inside him, it was so hot. With a relieved groan, the demon slid out of him, letting him fall back to the couch. Dave pitifully whined, feeling the warm hum of the load inside him and the infuriating ache in his balls.  
The demon rolled Dave to his back, lifting his legs and putting them over Dave's head. Dave worriedly looked up at the demon from the awkward position. The demon held Dave's legs with two hands, and ran the other two, along his tongue, over his dick, wrapping his hands around it. Dave moaned, no longer caring if he sounded unmanly and helpless. He WAS helpless. His body trembled as he neared orgasm, sweat breaking out against his skin. He jerked a few times, and just as he was about to cum, the demon crunched Dave up even more and pressed the head of his dick to the holed ball gag. Dave instantly fought his orgasm, but it was too late. He squealed as hot cum jetted out of him, causing his body to spasm with every shot, and it seemed like every single drop of cum ended up in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but the ball gag prevented it. He had no choice but to swallow it.  
The demon snickered, petting Dave's hair. “Oh, such a good boy, even kept it all clean for daddy. Yeah, I think I'm gonna keep you.” He cooed, and then began stroking Dave again, fast and tight.  
Dave hunched, and writhed, sobbing as he tried to move away from the overstimulation. Tears touched his eyes at the oversaturation of pleasure, and a wave of pure euphoria hit him as he came again, once again directly into his mouth. He swallowed again, seeing no point in holding it against his tongue.  
“Mmmm, good boy.” The demon purred, snapping a collar around Dave's neck, another hand petting his hair as the two others traced patterns over Daves overly-sensitive dick.  
Dave knew instantly he would never a blue sky or green grass ever again. This was his new life.  
And a small, deep, dark, secret part of him was quite happy about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave didn't have very much time to relax. The demon untied his hands and picked him up, carrying him through the house. Dave’s face and chest was coated in drool, his stomach still warm from the load inside of him. He shouldn't be able to feel it, since the bodily fluids were normally the same temperature as your insides. Maybe the demon had a higher internal temperature?   
He would have pondered it more, but the demon suddenly tossed him onto a bed. Dave bounced, and scrambled up, but was stopped short by a hand on his chest, pinning him to the mattress.  
The demon opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out something big and pink. He smirked down at Dave, running his tongue over the object. Dave stared at him in questioning fear just before the demon grabbed his legs, pinning his knees to the mattress and shoving the object into him, and Dave realized it was a butt plug.   
It slid in almost effortlessly. Almost. Then it hit the biggest part and seemed to have to squeeze in. Dave winced, and then it popped in, his muscles contracting around the smaller part of it. It was definitely stuck there.   
“Can't have all that fluid leaking out of you, now can we?” The demon cooed, running two of his hands up Dave's sides. Dave's muscles twitched and jerked, and then he gave a small yelp of surprise when he was roughly tossed onto his stomach. The demon reached into the night stand and grabbed something, fitting the leather objects over Dave's hands and tightening them around his wrists.   
The demon leaned over his back, running his lips over Dave's ear. “There we go, Daddy can't have his pet running off and hurting himself, now can he?” He murmured into Dave's hair. He suddenly sat up and moved away, leaving Dave on the bed.   
His hands had been fitted into leather mitts, meaning he couldn't pull out the ball gag or take off the collar.   
He heard a door close and footsteps, and the click of a light. He sat up and looked around, seeing the bedroom door closed. The doorknob was a twist-turn, meaning there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he was getting it open.   
The sound of running water hit his ears, and he carefully slid off the bed, moaning a bit when he felt the plug press into his prostate. The bed was chest-level to him, making it a grand huge bed. Everything in the house was scaled up, probably so the demon could live comfortably. He padded over to the door the demon had gone through, peeking around it. The demon was folding some towels while a pool-sized bathtub filled with water.   
The sound of a his first real bath in over three months sounded very appealing to him. He'd been bathing in freezing Amazon water with non-toxic soap. As much as he hated to admit it, taking a bath with the demon might not be a bad thing.   
Speaking of which, the demon suddenly stood up and walked over, picking Dave up. He shut the door and locked it, and sat Dave up on the counter, causing him to whimper softly when the plug once again hit his prostate, and took off his mitts. He placed his hands on the ball gag and paused, looking Dave in the eye. “Since you've been good so far, I'm going to take this off. If you start whining, crying, complaining, screaming, or biting, I will put it back on for the rest of the night. Nod if you understand.”   
Dave looked up at the Demon with nervous eyes, and nodded.   
The demon smiled. “Good boy.” He unfastened the ball gag and Dave pushed it out with his tongue, wiping off his face, chin and neck. It was all covered in fresh and dried drool, so he guessed he'd just wash it off in the tub.   
“Who are you?” He asked the Demon.   
“My name is Cadeon, but the only name you need to concern yourself with is Daddy.” He added, putting the ball gag beside the tub.   
“Am I...joining you in the tub?” He asked tentatively, not wanting the gag shoved back into his mouth.   
“Yes. You smell awful, like sweaty, stray human, you're more covered in dirt than I initially thought and now you're covered in your own slobber. You need a bath.”   
Dave twiddled his fingers in his lap, perched on the counter. As much as he hated playing obedient pet to his rapist, he saw no point in making things harder on himself. 5’11 human against 7” four-armed demon? The best course of action for survival was to simply play along. Maybe that made him weak, but his survival instincts were too strong to let himself die.   
Cadeon turned off the water and picked Dave up, stepping into the tub. He set Dave down, the water coming up to his stomach when he was flat on his ass, and then sat down himself, which rose the water past Dave's shoulders. Dave just felt smaller and smaller with every moment spent in Cadeons presence.   
Cadeon relaxed against the back of the tub and grabbed a cup, pouring water over Dave's head. Dave shook his hair out and suddenly froze, looking up at Cadeon. The demon didn't seem concerned or bothered in the least, so Dave slicked his hair back out of his face and readied himself for whatever came next.   
Cadeon grabbed a bottle and squeezed some white liquid into his hand. Putting the bottle down, he rubbed his hands over Dave's hair, lathering it up. Dave closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of Cadeons fingers tunnelling through his hair.   
Cadeon placed a finger under Dave's chin, tilting his head back a bit further before placing the side of his hand on Dave's forehead and pouring water over his hair. Dave was taken by surprise when he realized Cadeon was trying to keep the soap and water out of his eyes. After everything today, it seemed surreal that his kidnapping rapist was being so tender and caring with him.   
When Dave's hair was thoroughly cleaned, he opened his eyes and looked up at Cadeon, green meeting glowing yellow. The demon didn't have pupils, which in a way, made him handsomer. Cadeon smirked. “Whatcha starin’ at, short stuff?”   
Dave averted his gaze, looking down at the water. Cadeon reached down and hooked a finger over Dave's chin, lifting his face back up to look Cadeon in the eyes. “Don't worry, you can always look at me. Just means I get to see more of that adorable face.”   
Dave felt himself blush and ran his hand over his hair, looking back down at the water. Cadeon grabbed a purple washcloth and dunked it in the water as he grabbed gold-looking liquid and squeezed it over the cloth. Two hands scrubbed it in good while another ran over Dave's head affectionately and the fourth wrapped around his middle, pulling him closer.   
The washcloth was rubbed over his skin, and he relaxed a bit when he realized how soft it was. The soap smelled like honey and vanilla, the sweet scent replacing all the sweat and grime from being in the rainforest. The drool and dirt and sweat was scrubbed from his skin, and he instantly felt better.   
“Stand up and turn around for me.” Cadeon said, and Dave obeyed, rising to his feet. Cadeon ran the soapy cloth over his back and shoulders, running down towards his lower back, and then over his ass. Dave's ass clenched on reflex, sending the plug sliding across his prostate, and he inhaled sharply, biting his lip.   
“Something wrong?” Cadeon asked, sounding smug.   
Dave shook his head, hearing Cadeon chuckle. Dave jerked as the cloth slid between his cheeks and underneath his balls. It then travelled up and over his sac, and ran over the underside of his dick. He was still sensitive, and panted, shifting back and forth on his feet and rocking on them, chomping down on his lip as he looked at the ceiling. Cadeon wrapped the cloth around his dick and ran over it a few times, causing Dave whimper and and stand up on his tip-toes, and then stopped, running the cloth up his stomach and chest.   
“Alright, sit down.” Cadeon told him, and Dave quickly obeyed, carefully settling on his ass. Cadeon set him in his lap, using the cup to pour water over him. Dave slicked his hair back again, a happy look on his face. It felt so good to be clean. And even though he knew it shouldn't, that it was wrong, it did feel kind of nice to be pampered.   
Cadeon reached over and grabbed the plug, letting the water drain out. Oh, was the bath over already? Cadeon stood up, taking Dave with him, and set him on the rug on the floor. He grabbed a bright green towel and wrapped it around Dave, drying him off. The towel was big and fluffy and comfortable, and it felt nice against his newly cleaned skin. Cadeon thoroughly dried him off and then picked him up again, carrying him into the bedroom and placing him on the bed.   
He grabbed Dave's hands and placed the mitts on them, and Dave let out a whine-   
“Ah-ah!” Cadeon snapped sternly, causing Dave to jump and look up at him. “What did I say about whining?”   
Dave looked down, keeping silent as the mitts were fastened into place. He heard a drawer open, and then felt a finger on his chin, lifting his face. Dave looked up, and jerked as something was fitted to his face. It was a short muzzle, wired so he could speak, but couldn't stick anything in his mouth. Probably so he couldn't bite his mitts off.   
The muzzle was fitted into place, and Cadeon smiled at him. “You look so damn cute. Alright.” He picked him up and placed him on the floor, and then walked across the room and opened the door. “Explore. Pee on my things and I'll rub your face in it.” He said as he got dressed, buckling up his pants.   
“Do I get clothes?” Dave asked tentatively.   
“No.” Cadeon answered simply, pulling on his shoes.   
“Where are you going?” Dave asked nervously.   
“Worried for me already, pet?” He asked with a smile. “Don't worry about it, I'll be back later. If you get into any trouble, I'm gonna spank you with this belt until your ass is the color of my spots. Got it?”   
Dave nodded.   
Cadeon looked up, meeting his gaze. “Got it?!” He asked more sternly.   
“Yes.” Dave answered.  
“Yes what?”   
“Yes...Daddy.”  
Cadeon walked over and kissed his forehead. “Good boy. Training shouldn't take long at all.” He remarked to himself, and then disappeared out of the room. Dave followed him, watching as he stepped out if the door, and heard the click of the lock slipping into place.   
Dave was effectively a dog. Collared, muzzled, bathed, naked, and now left alone, waiting for the master's return.   
God, how did he end up like this? And so fast, too? Was he really going to just give in that easily? Although it was a lot better than being snapped in half and eaten… Dave really didn't know what the demon was capable of. But he did know he could absolutely really hurt him if he wanted do, and Dave wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him.   
With nothing else to do to bide his time, Dave figured he might as well explore. Mitted, muzzled, collared and plugged, he set off to learn the layout of the huge house.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was, indeed, huge. Just like the bedroom and bathroom, everything was scaled up to fit the demon, making Dave feel small. The kitchen was three times the size of a normal one, the office desk was big enough for him to comfortably crawl under, the couch took some work getting up on and the stairs took forever. On the second floor, he found some spare bedrooms and two more bathrooms, another office space, and another living space. Carefully heading back downstairs, he found a door in the kitchen he hadn't noticed before. He couldn't open it, so after letting his curiosity frustrate him for a few minutes, Dave moved on. He'd officially explored everything, and now he was bored. He climbed up on the windowsill and looked out, examining the outside. Red sky, orange-pink grass. He vaguely wondered if the oceans would be pink. A few creatures moved around outside, far off in the distance. They seemed menacing, hungry, and dangerous. So even if Dave managed to escape, he wouldn't be long for the world. His portal to home was closed, and he was never going home.  
He sighed and slipped down from the windowsill, a little moan escaping him when his plug moved. He was tired after everything that had happened today, and climbed onto the couch, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under his head. He hadn't slept on something other than the ground and tree branches for three months. His back was killing him, and the couch was so comfortable. With nothing in the air other than the sound of the air conditioner and the fridge, he quickly fell asleep.

Cadeon pulled up to his house, shutting his car off. It was dark now, as he'd been gone for about four hours. He wondered how his new little pet had favored in his absence as he grabbed the bags and the box he'd bought. With three hands full, he dug his keys out of his pocket with his free hand and opened the door. Closing it behind him, he walked into the living room with his bounty, turning on the lamp.  
To Cadeons pleasant surprise, his little human was curled up on the couch sleeping, like a good boy. He set his bags down and did a quick sweep of the house, looking for anything out of place. It seemed this one made for a good house pet, unlike the other humans Cadeon had had. They'd been destructive and violent, always acting wild and tearing up the house trying to escape. Cadeon had quickly grown bored of them and sold them off. But this one...might be staying.  
He dug through some of his bags, getting out the supplies. A few gallons of nutrient-rich water, since the well water he got had way too much led in it for humans to drink, a soft blanket, a large cushy pillow, a smaller memory foam pillow, human soap and shampoo, a harness, a leash, a new collar instead of the old leather one, bright green of course, and a few toys to keep the human from getting understimulated. Understimulated humans tended to get frustrated and destroy things. Even with mitts, the little fuckers seemed to find a way. They were an extremely nervous, neurotic, destructive species, but with the right training they could make very well-behaved, obedient pets. Humans, in Cadeon’s opinion, made the cutest possible pet.  
The little blonde could pretty much eat whatever Cadeon ate, which helped. He'd gotten matching bowls for food and water, along with a raised stand for them. Cadeon had taken pity on the poor thing and gotten him some boxers, so he wouldn't be completely naked. Cadeon did plan on taking him places in the near future, and the ground on your bare ass sucked.  
And last, but certainly not least, Cadeon had gotten a large kennel. He sat down on the rug in front of the couch, opening up the box so he could put the cage together. He'd had humans wandering around his house at night before, and he didn't trust it. Not this time.  
Cadeon quickly put the crate together - having four arms helped - and stuffed the big soft pillow into the bottom of the cage, along with the smaller memory foam pillow and the blanket. The crate was big enough that the human could stretch out, and tall enough that he could sit up.  
Cadeon was surprised the human had slept through him putting it together. The poor thing must have been exhausted. What was he doing before he came through the portal?  
He stood up and carried the cage into his room, setting it down in the corner by the bed. It was perfectly nestled between the nightstand and the wall. It was a human-proof cage, the bars reinforced and the door unable to be opened from the inside, with plastic covering the bars next to the locks. They were pressure-twist lock, only opening by being turned with force at the same time. And, to top it all off, the cage came with a black-out cover, meaning the cage could be covered and sent into darkness so the human inside was encouraged to sleep.  
With everything set up, Cadeon went back into the living room and scooped the little blonde up. He grumbled and grunted, curling into Cadeon’s warmth. Cadeon chuckled, shifting him around so he could take off his muzzle, followed by the mitts. With a human-proof cage, there was no reason for them.  
Cadeon laid him out on the bed and dressed him in some boxers. The human, seemingly still asleep, rolled over and curled up, drawing his hands tight up against his chest and his knees up to his sternum.  
“Alright grumpy, time for bed.” Cadeon chuckled softly, scooping the human up and placing him inside the cage with his head on the memory foam pillow. Cadeon tucked the soft blanket around him, and closed and locked the door. Making sure the cover was fastened correctly, he quickly stripped and crawled into bed himself. Tomorrow would prove interesting. 

Dave opened his eyes to darkness. He inhaled sharply and stretched, rolling over onto his back. He stared up, unable to see anything. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he looked around, and he could faintly make out bars in front of some kind of thick sheet, or blanket. Underneath his head was some stiff, comfortable pillow, and the blanket that covered him was soft on his skin. There was cushion underneath him, like a mattress or something. It felt so good to wake up on something comfortable, rather than on the ground or in a tree.  
A chill in the air ghosted across Dave's skin, causing goosebumps to break out. He shivered and rolled over, curling up on his side and snuggling into the blanket.  
He fell asleep for a while longer, and opened his eyes when he heard shuffling. A door opened, followed by the click of a light. Dave stretched again, and then snuggled deeper into the warmth of his little bed. He had a feeling he knew where he was, but for right now he didn't want to think about it. It was too comfortable.  
A toilet flushed and more footsteps sounded, followed by the sound of a sink turning on. Dave shifted a bit, his body no longer asleep and now restless. He didn't want to move, but his body had gone into a fit of fidgets.  
The sink turned off and more footsteps sounded, getting closer. They stopped at Dave's feet, leaving silence, and then light streamed into the dark, revealing the small space Dave was in. He laid still, but shifted his gaze around.  
Just as Dave had suspected….he was in a cage. It was long enough for him to comfortably stretch out, and tall enough for him to sit up. The cloth kept the interior warm, and another chill swept through his little area, causing him to shiver.  
“Well good morning, sunshine.” Cadeon said happily. Dave shifted his gaze down to look at the demon, blinking.  
“Are you hungry?” Cadeon asked.  
Dave nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Are you cold?”  
Once again, Dave nodded, snuggling deeper into his blanket.  
Metal clinked against metal, and Dave opened his eyes once more, seeing Cadeon open the cage door.  
“Alright, little one, come on.” He said, opening the door wide and clipping it to the side of the cage, pinning it open. Dave sat up and crawled out of the cage, standing up and stretching. He rubbed his eyes, getting all the gunk out of them, and stood there blinking his eyes back into focus for a minute.  
Cadeon turned and headed out the door, and Dave instinctively followed him, not knowing what else to do. Cadeon walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers, and Dave realized he wore the same. Cadeon had picked him up some boxers? That was...thoughtful.  
“What are you making?” Dave asked, sitting down on the floor and leaning his back against the wall.  
“Eggs and bacon.” Cadeon answered, cracking some eggs into a bowl while his other two hands loaded bacon into a frying pan.  
Now that he could stop and stare at him, Dave found the giant demon... interesting. The effortless multitasking was fascinating to watch, and Dave wondered if that was a trait of his species or if he was just that in tune with his surroundings. The muscles in his four arms rippled as he moved, showing the raw power that the demon was capable of. And yet, he could be so tender and gentle with something as small as him.  
The smell of bacon hit Dave’s nose, and he sniffed just before his stomach made an audible growl.  
Cadeon smirked. “Hungry?”  
“A little.” Dave answered, wrapping his arms around his middle.  
Cadeon licked his fingers clean. “When’s the last time you ate, short stuff?”  
Dave shifted his eyes around, thinking. “Two...three days ago? I...I’m not sure.”  
The demon nodded, reaching over and flipping the coffee pot on as he poured a touch of milk into the eggs and flipped the bacon. Once the eggs were whisked, he poured them into a frying pan and loaded some more bacon into the other one. “Do you like toast?” Cadeon asked him as he reached over and pulled a loaf of bread out of a breadbox.  
Dave perked up just a tad. He was getting food too?! “Yes.”  
Cadeon gave him a stern look. “Yes what?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave corrected himself, shrinking back a bit.  
Cadeon’s expression instantly softened back out as he turned his attention back to the stove. Dave slowly relaxed, happy to see the demon wasn’t angry at him. “Jelly? Butter?” Cadeon asked, flipping the bacon and loading two slices of bread into the toaster.  
“Butter.” Dave answered. This whole thing seemed extremely surreal to him. Yesterday he’d been kidnapped, raped, humiliated and dehumanized, and today his captor/rapist was making him breakfast after having tucked him into bed the night before. The switch flip was difficult to process and Dave wasn’t sure how to handle it all, his body just running on autopilot.  
The toast popping up startled him, making him jump and snapping him from his musings. Cadeon chuckled at him. “Scaredy cat.” He remarked as he buttered the toast, shaking the eggs around the pan. The eggs were placed into a bowl, along with the bacon. After cutting the toast into four triangles, the demon placed it into the bowl with the rest of it. That was a strange way to eat, Dave mused.  
“Orange juice? Milk? Water? Apple juice?” The demon asked, putting more bread into the toaster and then heading to the fridge.  
“Um...orange.” God, that sounded divine. He watched as Cadeon grabbed the huge carton of juice and headed back to the stove. The demon turned off the stove and loaded the eggs and bacon onto a plate. “’Mere.” He said, picking up two silver bowls and walking towards the table. Dave rose to his feet and followed, looking up at the table curiously. How the hell was he supposed to eat up there?  
“No, over here.” Cadeon said, walking past the table towards a small stand off to the side. He set the bowls in the slots in the stand, and then headed back towards the stove.  
Dave looked at the stand curiously. It was small enough for him to sit down at on the floor. Like a small table. He lowered himself to the floor, and scooted up to it. On either side of the bowls were smaller slots, one housing a human-sized fork, the other a spoon. Dave picked up the fork and dug into his fluffy yellow eggs. Everything in this dimension was scaled up two or three sizes, including the food. The bacon was about the length of his arm, and the bread slice was the size of a party platter plate. He was glad Cadeon had cut it for him.  
Cadeon sat down at the table and pulled out a large phone, scrolling through it as he shoveled forkfuls into his mouth. Dave turned his attention to his own food, and once he got over his hang-ups about eating out of a bowl, he was soon inhaling his food. He had been eating fruits and vegetables and whatever meat he could scarcely find, which wasn’t much. He picked up the bowl of juice and gulped it down, loving the taste of something other than rainwater. He tipped the bowl back to finish it and let out a long, relieved sigh.  
“Yo.” Cadeon suddenly said. Dave looked up, seeing that Cadeon was on his phone, so he turned his attention back to his food.  
“Hold on. You.” Cadeon said, snapping his fingers. Dave looked up at him. “Don't eat so fast, you're gonna give yourself a stomach ache. Slow it down.”  
Dave sheepishly looked back down at his food and Cadeon went back to his phone call. He forced himself to eat more slowly, listening to Cadeon’s conversation.  
“Oh no, thats just my new pet. Yes. Yes, i got another one. No, another stray. He's really cute. Yesterday evening. No, it shouldn't take too long, honestly, he's been really good so far.”  
Dave munched on his bacon, listening. He couldn't hear the person on the other end, but he was relieved Cadeon thought highly of him. A warm feeling spread inside his chest, one of… pride? He was happy that Cadeon thought he was good boy.  
For self-preservation, surely.  
“Yeah, if you want to. Any time works, I've got a new project now, so I'll be here. Alright. Later.” Cadeon hung up and stuffed the last of his toast in his mouth, looking over at Dave. “You done?”  
Dave nodded.  
“What?” Cadeon asked pointedly.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave answered quickly.  
Cadeon nodded, standing up and grabbing Dave's bowls, taking them over to the dishwasher.  
Dave sat there, hands in his lap, not sure what to do. He looked around the kitchen, trying to occupy his mind. Cadeon walked out of the kitchen, heading for the bedroom. “‘Mere.” he called.  
Dave rose, following him into the bedroom. Cadeon picked him up and set him on the bed, on his back. He pulled his Dave’s boxers off, causing him to blush a bit. One of those big hands wrapped around his ankles, raising his legs high in the air. Dave blushed more, feeling a bit embarrassed with everything on displ-  
“Ahh!” He let out a sharp, breathy moan as the plug was pulled out of his ass. To his shame, Dave actually felt empty without it. He tried to look down to see what Cadeon was doing, but his legs blocked his view. He heard a drawer open and close, followed by a click. It was silent for a few seconds before something else was being pushed inside him. Dave let his head fall back as he moaned, biting his lip. This plug was bigger than the last one, though to his surprise, it didn't hurt. He anxiously waited for the biggest part, letting out a small whimper when it finally popped past his sphincter. Cadeon wiggled it a bit, and Dave gripped the sheets, whimpering softly.  
“Good boy!” Cadeon praised him, letting go of his legs and laying on him, two of his hands bringing his legs up to rest at Cadeon's hips, his other two sliding under his shoulders. The big demon smiled down at him, a happy look on his face. “You didn't bitch, whine or complain at all. Such a good boy, Daddy's so happy with you.” He praised, ducking his head to press kisses to Dave's neck.  
Wait… was this Dave’s reward? Kisses and cuddles? He...actually really liked this. He tilted his head so Cadeon could reach more of his neck, wrapping his arms and legs around the large body. Cadeon hummed happily, running his tongue under Dave’s jawline.  
Dave panted, softly moaning as the tongue dragged across his skin. Cadeon's temperature was so hot, his tongue searing. God, it felt so good.  
Too soon, it ended, and Dave bit back a whine. He didn't want to fuck up the praise he'd just gotten. Cadeon stood up, running his hand over Daves belly. A buldge was slightly showing. Jesus, how big was that plug?  
“Alright, cutie. We're expecting company.” Cadeon announced, grabbing the boxers and pulling them up Daves legs.  
Dave sat up and carefully slid off the bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. It was a little bit more difficult to walk around with this plug, and he wondered why Cadeon wanted to keep him in one.  
He followed the giant into the living room, seeing him plop down on the couch. Just as Dave was about to attempt to climb up, Cadeon picked him up, setting him in his lap. He took off the collar around Dave's neck, setting the leather in a sidetable drawer, and fastened a green cloth one around his neck. This one was a lot more comfortable.  
“We're gonna have to get a cute tag for this.” Cadeon said, straightening the collar. “But we need a name first. Hmm…”  
“Dave.” Dave said softly.  
“Hm? What was that?”  
“Dave.” He said a bit louder. “My name…. Is Dave.”  
“Dave.” Cadeon repeated. “I like it. Its cute. Little Human Dave.”  
Dave wasn't sure why, but hearing Cadeon say his name sent a shiver up his spine. As ashamed as it made him feel, maybe… maybe this life wasn't so bad. To be a well-kept, pampered pet, no responsibilities, no struggle. All he had to do in return was behave.  
Maybe it made him weak, maybe it made him pathetic, maybe it made him a joke, but Dave was honestly starting to enjoy this. There were worse places he could have ended up.  
He snuggled into Cadeon's chest, getting comfortable.  
Yeah, he could definitely have done much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

The little human had fallen asleep on his chest, and Cadeon didn't mind. He flipped through the channels on the tv, one of his arms wrapped around Dave.  
Dave. That was such an adorable name, so much cuter than any name Cadeon would have thought of. Humans were just such adorable creatures.  
The longer he had Dave, the more Cade wanted to keep him. The other humans he’d had briefly would scream, cry, kick, hit, bite, scratch, all manner of things to get away from him or try to escape. One of his humans had succeeded, and ended up being lunch for the Licros pack that roamed around Cade's house. Black demons with sharp teeth and nasty bites. Scavengers, really, but humans were tiny snacks to them.  
But Dave was different. Sure, the beginning was panic-filled, but all beginnings were. After Cade had fucked him into submission, he'd been pretty well behaved. He picked up on cues, tended to wait for instruction, didn't seem very mischievous. He’d figured it was probably a matter of time before he found a human with a submissive, timid temperament. He was trying out a new method of training, since this temperament was rare. Instead of discipline-oriented, Cade was doing it praise-oriented. Make him work for rewards and give him positive attention as long as he was behaving. The discipline, he was thinking, could be extended time-outs of being ignored for the more serious things and spankings for quick correctionary discipline. He should also invest in some treats. Let Dave pick them out.  
Cade was considering having a fence built in his backyard so Dave could get some outside time. Humans needed exercise and play time. They didnt make good strictly housepets, they tended to get stir-crazy and bored, and a bored human was a destructive one. He was musing the price and work of fences when Dave shifted, stretching.  
“Well good morning.”  
Dave grumbled in response, snuggling up to Cade's chest, looking around sleepily.  
“You are just the sleepiest little thing.” Cade chuckled.  
“Rocks and branches.” Dave murmured, his eyes drifting closed. Whatever the hell that meant.  
“Are you bored?” Cade asked him. He nodded. “Well, i got you some toys.”  
“Toys?” Dave repeated.  
Cade picked him up, setting him down on the floor on his feet. “There's a box by the tv filled with stuff just for you. Go crazy.”  
Dave rubbed his eyes and walked forward towards the box.  
Cade sat back, pulling out his phone and sending a text to his friend, asking if he was on the way. He got a text back saying he'd be there in a few minutes. Cade nodded and went to his browser, looking at prices of safety fencing and pet houses. 

Dave walked forward, looking into the box of stuff just for him, digging through it. A few puzzles, some more complicated than others, a few soft and colorful stuffed animals, a rubix cube, a rubber ball- was that a fucking bop it? Dave hadn't seen one of those in years. Doing some more digging, he found pencils, colored pencils and markers, along with coloring books and a sketchbook.  
Admittedly, there was some interesting stuff here. Dave pulled out the bop it and turned it on, laying on his back on the carpet and playing with it.  
“Bop it! Twist it! Pull it! Flick it! Twist it! Pull it!”  
Sounds like a wild night, Dave mused, snorting. He played with the thing for a while, when a knock at the door about made him jump out of his skin. He sat up, staring at the door.  
“Its open.” Cade called out.  
The door opened a creature from the worst nightmare Dave couldn't have imagined entered the room. It was a man, with a snake tail starting at his hips and coiling down. He felt his heart beating so hard and fast it was as if it was in his throat. The man had the eyes of a snake on a human face.  
“Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, stranger.” Cadeon said, standing up and giving the snake man a hug.  
“Great to see you too, its been a while.” That haunting gaze moved over to Dave, and the snake man smiled, slowly slithering over. “Well hello there, little one.” He greeted, bending down a bit.  
Dave was paralyzed with fear. He panted with the force his heart beat, staring up at the snake man in blatant terror. A tear rolled down his face, followed by another one from the same eye.  
The snake man smiled sweetly and backed up a bit. “Awww, hes scared of me. Poor thing. You were right though, hes just the cutest thing I've ever seen. Blonde is a rare color morph in this dimension.”  
Cadeon stepped up to Dave, but Dave's gaze was locked onto the snake man, unable to move, fear making him a crying statue. Dave was aware Cadeon was snapping his fingers and calling his name, but he couldn't move. He was terrified that if he moved, the giant snake man would strike at him.  
“Can he speak?” The snake man asked.  
“Yes, he can speak, hes just scared.” Cadeon answered him, just before standing and then picking him up.  
Dave jumped, snapping out of his trance and clutching Cadeon's shirt, burying his face into Cadeon's shoulder. He heaved shallow breaths as Cadeon held him close, petting his head. “Hey, easy there. It's okay, tiny, he's not gonna hurt you. Have you never seen a naga before?”  
Dave shook his head, trying not to cry.  
“Dave, short stuff, look.” Cadeon said. “Go ahead, look at him.” He encouraged.  
Dave took a breath and peeked one of his eyes at the snake man - naga, he was called. God, he was so freaky looking. It was unsettling to say the least.  
“This is Khoro. Khoro, this is Dave. He's timid as hell, as you can see.”  
Khoro smiled, revealing sharp fangs. Dave gulped.  
“Khoro is a vet. He's gonna give you a checkup, and make sure you're healthy. Hes not gonna hurt you. At least not on purpose. Okay?”  
Dave reluctantly nodded. Honestly he knew didn't have a choice either way, so he might as well get used to the idea.  
Cadeon carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the table. Khoro slithered up, setting a bag on the counter.  
“Now, we're not gonna bite the naga, are we?” Khoro said, a warm smile firmly in place. Dave tried to make himself look small, shaking his head.  
Khoro nodded. “Good.” He moved forward, sticking his thumbs in Dave's mouth and spreading his lips. Khoro checked over his teeth, and ran a finger over his gums. Then he opened Daves mouth wide and shined a flashlight into it, checking his throat. He seemed satisfied, and let Dave close his mouth, petting his head.  
“You are a good boy!” Khoro praised. Dave felt his face redden a smidge and looked down, swinging his feet. Khoro moved to examining his body, running his hands down Dave's appendages. He ran them down his torso, tickling his sides a bit. Dave giggled, pushing his hands away.  
Khoro turned around and opened his bag, digging out a thermometer. Dave opened his mouth, and Khoro stuck the thermometer under his tongue. “Don't move your tongue.” he instructed.  
Dave nodded slightly, still kicking his feet. He looked over at Cadeon, who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, a smile on his face as he watched Dave. Dave ducked his head and looked down.  
The thermometer beeped and Khoro grabbed it, checking it over. “Stable temperature.” He said, dropping the thermometer back in his bag and grabbing the flashlight. He put the side of his hand along Daves nose and shined the light into one of his eyes. Dave winced, squinting. Khoro reached forward and peeled his eye open, shining the light. Dave grimaced, his eye tearing up.  
“Pupils are responsive.” Khoro announced, tossing the light into the bag and grabbing an ear scope. He checked the insides of Dave's ears, and Dave folded his hands in his lip, sitting still.  
The exam went forward without much trouble, and by the end of it Dave was a bit more comfortable with the naga. He still was kind of freaky but Dave wasn't terrified of him anymore.  
“So, everything looks mostly healthy except for the fact that hes skinny. I can count his ribs. A few malnutrition issues, just feed him things high in protein and carbs and that should balance out in a month or less.” Khoro informed. “I just have to check two more things.” he told Cadeon, before turning to Dave.  
Dave was suddenly picked up and laid on his back, his boxers being pulled off as his ankles were once again pinned together in the air. His cheeks turned red. It was a little embarrassing for Cadeon to do it, it was extremely awkward for someone else to.  
Khoro reached down and grabbed the base of the plug, swirling it around, digging cirlcles into Dave's ass.  
“Ahhh~!!” Dave moaned, his toes curling.  
“Does this hurt?” Khoro asked him.  
Dave shook his head. “No.”  
Khoro tugged on the plug, pulling it out. Dave whimpered, and suddenly there were fingers inside him. They curled against his prostate, and he moaned, rolling his hips.  
“You're so responsive.” Khoro praised. “His prostate feels healthy, no inflammation or swelling, his responses suggest he's hypersensitive, so have fun with that, you lucky bastard.”  
“Pffft.” Cadeon replied. “Try him out yourself. I'm sure he'd love it.”  
Dave's eyes popped open, and he looked up at the naga.  
“Actually...thats not a bad idea. I mean i was just gonna sit him in my lap and jerk him until he came to see if everything is as should be, but that sounds more pleasing.”  
Dave was lifted up off the table as Khoro slithered into the living room, carrying him. He drew his up body up in a coil, laying Dave onto his thickest coil. Dave squirmed a bit, filled with the heebijeebies about being fucked on and by a snake. Khoro lifted one of his coils, tucking Dave's arms back and laying the coil on them, squeezing.  
He was trapped now. Dave looked at the nagas hips and was shocked to find not one, but two huge cocks throbbing in front of him, dripping in some kind of clear, sticky fluid. Was he going to use them at the same time? One looked too big, fuck two of them!  
Khoro grabbed Daves legs, lifting them while spreading them wide. He lined just the bottom one up with Dave's ass - a fucking relief - and shoved inside. Dave cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. The plug had him comfortably stretched, and the natural lube on Khoros dick made him slide right in.  
“Fuck, he's not as tight as I thought he'd be, but still a nice squeeze.”  
Cade snorted. “Oh he's little. But his ass grips and squeezes in all the right places, and he makes cutest little sounds.”  
Dave bit his lip and whimpered, squeaking every time Khoros hips hit his ass. Khoro moved slowly, methodically. His top dick was laying against Dave's, the natural lube making the tentacle-like dick slip and slide over the bottomside of his. The friction caused Dave’s dick to swell and throb with need, all the while Khoro just kept slowly but firmly thrusting. God, it felt good, but he needed more.  
“P-please…” he panted, not sure how to ask.  
“What, cute stuff? What do you want?” Khoro asked, never breaking his stride.  
“Please… Harder…” he whimpered, his face turning red with embarrassment.  
“Well since you asked so nicely…” Khoro replied, grinning. He grabbed Dave's hips and started slamming into him.  
“Oh… Fuck! Ahh!” He moaned with every thrust, his toes curling. Khoro wiggled his hips, swiveling them in his thrust, and Dave let his head fall back against the snake body, his jaw stretched open as he moaned.  
“Make sure you praise him.” Cadeon said, sitting on the couch. “Hes being a good boy, not complaining or bitching.”  
Khoro smiled down at Dave. “Is that right? Such a good boy! Does it feel good? Huh?”  
Dave nodded, letting out a groan that ended on a whimper.  
Dave felt a hand wrap around his dick and gasped, lifting his hips.  
Khoro gripped him tightly, his hand almost a blur on Dave's dick. The lube from Khoros dick made him slick and sensitive.  
“Come on, baby boy, cum for me.” Khoro said with a grin, sweet-talking him. He angled Dave’s hips up, and started drilling him at an angle.  
Dave squealed, every thrust hitting his prostate. He couldn't hold back the orgasm that swept over him, his load shooting up to cover his chest and belly. He pitifully whimpered, which turned to pained moans and outcries when Khoro kept stroking him. He wiggled and squirmed, his back arching and his legs sawing.  
“Oh god please, fuck! Fuck! Please, please!” Dave whimpered and squeaked, unable to help the words pouring from his mouth.  
“Ah!” Khoro stopped moving his hips, keeping his fist moving. Oh, fuck it was so much worse now! “Quit bitching.” Khoro said sternly.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorryimsorryimsorry! Please!” Dave begged, squirming around, trying to get away from the powerful sensation.  
Khoro resumed slamming into his ass, and fuck, it felt so much better. He bit his tongue and squealed, straining against the body that held his arms. Finally, fucking blessedly, he came, all the pressure relieving. He groaned, sagging against the scaled body.  
“Oh that's a good boy!” Khoro praised, his hips slapping against Dave's ass. Dave moaned, and then gasped when Khoro roughly shoved all the way inside him, growling as he shoved his thumb into his top dick. Dave felt his belly fill with cum, spurting further up inside him. Just like Cadeon, it was hot, scorching his insides.  
Khoro sagged, panting, a smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dave's forehead, causing him to blush.  
“Here.” Cadeon said, handing a plug to Khoro. Khoro took it and slipped out of Dave. Dave gasped, feeling the cum start to trail down his insides. Khoro quickly popped the plug into Dave's ass and lifted his coil off Dave's arms, picking him up.  
Dave sagged against the naga, panting.  
“You are covering me in cum.” Khoro chuckled. “Are you not afraid of me anymore, baby boy?” He asked, petting Dave's back.  
Dave didn't want to admit that getting fucked by his fear had just subsided his fear, so he just laid his head on Khoros chest, softly panting.  
“Awww, da good boy.” Khoro said in a babying tone, like he was talking to a puppy, continuing to pet his back. “Well, everything is as it should be with him. Just feed him what i told you, make sure he gets plenty of fluids and don't make him hold it for more than a day. And make sure he ejaculates at least once a day for the next week, I think hes got a back up. It's minor.” Khoro added, slithering forward.  
He kissed Dave's forehead before laying him on Cadeon. “Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but i have to get going.” Khoro said.  
“Oh hell no, you got him all slimy and sticky, you fix it!” Cadeon said, pointing at Dave.  
“I really can't stay, but nice seeing you!” Khoro replied with a grin, slithering out the door.  
Cadeon looked down at Dave. “Come on, you need a bath.” He said, picking him up and heading for the bedroom.  
Dave was still in shock hed been fucked by damn snake and enjoyed every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Cadeon stepped into the tub, sitting down and squirting some different body soap onto a soft washcloth. He poured some water over Dave's shoulders to get his skin wet and started scrubbing him clean.   
Dave closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. The soap smelled good, like coconut and oatmeal.   
“Alright, stand up.” Cadeon told him, and Dave obeyed, rising to his feet. “Oh such a good boy.” Cadeon praised, cleaning between his legs.   
Dave bit his lip and inhaled sharply every time his dick was touched. It was red and sensitive, even though he was almost completely soft.   
Cadeon quickly cleaned him, having him sit down again so he could scrub Dave's hair. This shampoo smelled like watermelon and...blueberries. All too soon, the bath ended, and Cade picked him up, wrapping him in a fluffy towel. Dave held the towel close, standing where Cade had put him. He had to admit, he really enjoyed being taken care of, pampered even. Cade quickly dried his spotted skin off, throwing on his clothes before picking Dave up and setting him on the counter, drying him off.   
“Do you feel better now that you're not all sticky?” Cade asked him.  
“Yes. Daddy.” Dave added quickly, remembering his manners.   
Cade smiled. “Good boy! You remembered!” he praised, pressing a few kisses to Dave's forehead.   
Dave felt his face heat, looking down as a warmth spread in his chest. He supposed he was just glad Cade wasn't mad at him. Yes, surely that was it.   
“Alright Davey.” Cade said, suddenly, picking Dave up and propping him up on his hip, holding him with his bottom right arm. “We're gonna put on some boxers and pick out some toys and then go to bed while Daddy steps out right quick.” Cadeon said, placing Dave on his back on the bed and grabbing a pair of pink boxers, slipping them up his legs. He then picked Dave up and set him on the floor, patting him on the ass. “Go on, pick something to keep you occupied while you're in your bed.”   
Dave headed into the living room, looking at his toys. It felt weird to call them toys, but he had to admit that was their only purpose. To play with.   
He grabbed the packet of colored pencils and a coloring book, holding them to his chest and shuffling back into the room. Cadeon was already dressed, putting on his shoes, when he looked up. “thats what you want?”   
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave said in a small voice.   
Cadeon smiled. “Good boy.” He said, finishing getting his shoe on before standing up. “Alright, in your bed.” He said, walking over to the large cage.   
Dave obediently shuffled over to him, ducking his head and crawling into the crate.   
“Good boy!” Cadeon praised in an excited tone, shutting and locking the cage behind Dave. “I'll leave the cover open so you can see to color. I won't be gone long.” And with that, Cade stood and headed out of the bedroom. Dave listened to keys jingle, hearing the door open and shut, followed by the click of a lock.   
Instantly, he felt very alone and very helpless. It had been different when he'd had the run of the house. Now he was in a locked cage with only the bed, the bathroom and the window to stare at.   
His chest tightened, a cold feeling rising in his torso and prickling across his skin. What if he didn't come back? He felt a whine bubble in his throat and escape him, ringing out through the silent house.   
Dave missed the demon. Terribly. He was stressed beyond belief, all sorts of thoughts racing through his head. His heart beat fast and he was filled with the sudden urge to...he didn't know what.  
Attempting to get his mind off it, he scrubbed his face and forced himself to turn to his coloring book. It was filled with different types of demons, drawn in the cutsie coloring book style. He laid down on his stomach and dug out his colored pencils, forcing himself to ignore the panic that swept over him. Hopefully, he'd fall asleep before he panicked again. 

Cadeon had driven out to town. He'd planned on taking Dave with him, but after the thorough check up this morning, the little human just wasn't ready to handle public yet. Maybe tomorrow, if he behaved today. Which, so far, Cade wasn't having any trouble with him. Dave was taking to his training effortlessly. Cade was sure he'd have a problem somewhere, with something, eventually. But if that was the only problem, Cade couldn't get too frustrated with it.  
There was something about blondes that made them eager to please. Cade loved it.   
He walked into the petstore and looked around at the treats. He would let Dave choose his own eventually, but for right now, Cade needed some positive reinforcement that wasn't just kisses and praise. Yeah, that was great, but sweets released endorphins in the brain that made you feel good. Humans were especially susceptible to this effect. Chocolate tended to make them go crazy, like catnip.   
Cade grabbed a package of bite-sized Reece's cups, and headed up to the register. On his way out, he stopped by the tag machine and had one made. A cute little gold heart with the name Dave on the front, and Cadeon's information on the back.   
On his way back to the house, he stopped at a drive through and grabbed some burgers and fries. Dave needed to pack on some pounds, so fast food would probably help.   
On his way back, he wondered how little Dave had fared his first time alone in a cage. When he finally got back, he shut off his truck and grabbed his bags, headed inside. He was quiet, just in case Dave was sleeping, and filled the metal bowl with fries and ripped up burger. After filling the other bowl with juice and setting the little stand up, he headed into the bedroom.  
Dave was passed out on top of his coloring book, like a cutie. Cade opened the cage and pet Dave's head. “Psst. Dave.” He said softly. “Daaaaveeyyy. Wake up sleepy boy.”   
Dave inhaled sharply and lifted his head, blinking and looking up at Cade. His face was red and puffy, and he sniffled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
“Aww, baby, you been crying?” Cade asked him.   
“No.” Dave answered, wiping his face.   
“Don't you lie to me.” Cade replied, sternly but gently.   
“......maybe.” Dave mumbled, keeping his head down, hiding his face.   
“Why ya crying, short stuff?” Cade asked him, running his hand through Dave's hair.   
“I don't know.” He murmured.   
“Is it because i left?” Cade pressed.   
Dave didn't answer him, curling into himself and turning his face away, turning red from his ears to his shoulders.   
Cade reached in and scooped him up, holding the little blonde close to his chest. Dave snuggled into him, holding him tight and sniffling. Cade couldn't help but grin.   
Dave had developed separation anxiety. Two days, and the little human was that attached to him. Must have been human imprinting at work. The object that fed, watered, cared for and praised him, Dave had imprinted on. Cade had never been able to get a human to imprint on him.   
Oh yes, without a shadow of a doubt, this one was staying.  
Cade rubbed his back, intent on babying him. He would nurture this bond every step of the way until the little human couldn't stand to be in a different room than him.   
“Aww, poor Davey, did you miss Daddy? Daddy was gone for sooo long, huh?” He babied Dave.   
Dave sniffled and nodded, burying his face in Cade's neck.   
“Oh the poor little human. Its okay, Daddy's home, and guess what? Daddy got you nummies.”   
Dave lifted his head, looking around.   
“Here, baby.” Cade set him down on the floor in front of his bowls, rubbing his head. “Finish all your food and I'll let you watch a movie with me before nuhnights.” Cade told him, sitting at the table.   
“Okay.” Dave replied, wiping his face before digging into his food.  
Oh yeah, Cade was going to nurture the fuck out of that imprint. Training would be much easier and a lot faster. He bit into his burger, smiling. This was one hell of an ego boost.

Dave watched Cade load up the dishwasher, a little ashamed of himself.   
He'd cried himself to sleep. Because he missed Cadeon. And when Cade had gotten home, he'd been ecstatic and embarrassed. Why did he miss his captor? Stockholm Syndrome?   
He could only imagine what someone would have to say if they saw how pathetic he was acting. But Cade was being so nice to him, so sweet, spoiling him, really, and Dave didn't want Cade to be mad at him. He didn't want to get on Cade's bad side.   
Cade turned suddenly, grabbing a bag and digging through it. “‘Mere.” He called, kneeling down on the floor. Dave obeyed, walking towards him. Cade hooked s finger in Dave's collar and pulled him closer, and then fastened a gold tag to his collar, smiling.   
“There we go. Oh, i got one more thing for you.” Cade said suddenly, standing up and digging through the bag. He pulled out a bag of Reece's peanut butter cups.   
Dave perked up, watching the bag.   
Cade smiled, cracking it open and holding up an unwrapped cup. He held it down, and Dave reached for it, only for Cade to snatch it away at the last second.   
“Ah-ah. Sit.” Cade ordered.   
Dave looked up at him, then at the treat, then at him, then back at the treat. Hesitantly, he lowered himself down until he was sitting on the floor.   
“Good boy!” Cade praised, holding the Reece's cup in front of Dave's mouth. Dave leaned forward and gently took it with his teeth. He hadn't had chocolate in a long time.   
Cade held up another piece. “Up.” He ordered.   
Dave rose to his feet, watching the candy.   
“Oh, good boy!” Cade praised, popping the chocolate into Dave's mouth.   
Dave chewed, focused on Cadeon for the next command.   
“Feet.” Cade ordered, pointing down in front of him. Dave hesitantly moved forward, and Cade turned him around so he was standing facing away from Cade, between his feet.   
“Good boy.” He praised, popping another candy into Daves mouth and petting his head.  
They kept on like this until half the bag was gone. Dave was now readily obeying the three commands, happy to see that Cade was pleased with him. He liked pleasing Cade.   
For self-preservation. Surely.   
“Alright, I think thats enough for today.” Cade said, closing the bag and setting it on the counter. “C’mon, short stuff. Lets watch a movie and settle down for nuh nights.”   
Dave followed, waiting for Cade to pick him up and set him in his lap.   
Cade let him snuggle up, running his fingers through Dave's hair while petting his back and side as he scrolled through, finding a movie.   
Dave fidgeted a bit, getting comfortable, and rested his head against Cade's chest.   
He didnt make it through the whole movie before he was slumped against Cade, dead to the world. 

Cade finished the movie and turned it off, picking Dave up and heading for the room. He cleaned the clutter of toys out of the cage, and laid Dave down in it, covering him with the soft blanket.   
Dave pulled it tight around his body, snuggling his face into the pillow.   
Cade chuckled, closing the cage and putting the cover in place. He got ready for bed and scrolled his phone for a few hours, placing in an order for a protective fence and a pet door.  
If Dave could continue to behave, Cade would let him have the run of the backyard. He seemed like an active little human, and Cade wanted him to get the exercise he was used to so frustrated bad behavior didn't develop.   
He'd been a good boy so far, taking to the commands quickly. Cade was happy with his behavior - and the imprinting - so he didn't mind spoiling this pet a bit. As long as he kept Dave's behavior in check, he shouldn't have too many problems.  
He put his phone up and rolled over, getting comfortable. Tomorrow, Cade was thinking about bringing him into public.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave opened his eyes, seeing dark. He was in his cage again. Honestly, he didn't mind it. At least he knew nothing could get him while he was in here. And it was dark, warm and soft, like his own little den in a world much too big for him.   
He rolled around, shifting and adjusting, shifting and adjusting, not wanting to wake Cadeon up but too awake to sleep anymore. His body was restless, fidgety, and he felt cooped up. He was teeming with energy, his muscles aching with the need to move around.   
There weren't any toys in his cage, all he had were his blanket and his pillow, and the pillow underneath him. Desperate to get his nerves to stop screaming, Dave sat up, scrubbing his face and looking around in the dark. He was bored, the understimulating environment frustrating him. He sat Indian style and started bouncing his leg, trying to get some kind of movement going. He didn't know how long he sat there, stewing in his bored frustration, when he heard a noise from somewhere else in the house.   
Dave froze, listening carefully. It sounded like...pots and pans?   
Dave growled in annoyance. Cadeon wasn't even in here! Dave flopped back onto his bed, huffing. He crossed his arms, bouncing one of his legs. He was frustrated and antsy and wanted out so he could move around, expel some of his energy. But he didn't know how to get Cadeon's attention from all the way in here without potentially getting in trouble.   
Angrily, Dave gripped the cage door and rattled the bars-   
“Oi!” A deep voice suddenly said, making Dave jump. He snatched his hands away from the bars and held them to his chest, looking around.   
“What the fuck’re you doing?” Cade asked, lifting the cover and looking in at Dave.   
Dave ducked his head, looking up at him shyly. “I-I…. I'm...fidgety. And my muscles hurt.” He said sheepishly.   
Cade tapped the cage. “Do not. Rattle. These bars. Do you understand me?” Cadeon said sternly.   
Dave curled in on himself, ducking his head. “Yes, Daddy.” He said quietly.   
“Good boy.” Cade praised, and stood, unlocking the cage door. “Now come get your breakfast. If you can behave,” he said pointedly. “Daddy's got a fun day planned.”   
Dave crawled out of the cage, keeping his head low as he slunk to the kitchen. His body felt a bit better now that he was moving around, though. He sat down on the floor in front of his stand as Cadeon set his bowls in it.   
Scrambled eggs, ripped up french toast and bacon, with orange juice. Dave's stomach growled, and he dug in. The french toast tasted amazing, and the eggs were perfectly fluffy. The bacon was wiggly and chewy, just how Dave liked it.  
He finished his food and gulped down the orange juice, wiping his mouth. He stood up, brushing his hands of-  
“Ah!” Cadeon snipped abruptly, snapping his fingers and pointing down. “Sit.”   
Dave sat back down, curling in on himself again. God, he was doing everything wrong this morning. Disappointment stabbed at his chest, and he stared at the floor.   
A few minutes passed before Cadeon finished his food and stood, bending down to grab Dave's bowls. “Now you can get up and go play. For a few minutes.” Cadeon told him, rubbing his head.   
Oh, okay, maybe Cadeon wasn't mad at him. Feeling relieved, Dave got up and wandered into the living room, digging through his box of toys and pulling out his coloring book and colored pencils. He got comfy on the floor and continued the page hed left off on.   
It was a picture of a four-armed demon that he was coloring as Cadeon. The spots were tricky, but he managed. Orange fading to scarlet red, the rest of his skin yellow, and those solid yellow eyes. He carefully shaded the area around his eyes to give off that yellow glow. His hair was short, shaved around the sides, leaving only the top to spike up, and it was the same color as his spots.   
He finished his drawing and signed his name at the corner of the picture, then started flipping through the book for something new to color.   
“Alright, short stuff.” Cadeon said, walking in dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. “Let's get ready to go.”   
Dave blinked at him. “Go? Where are we going?”   
Cade smiled. “Out. C’mere.” He said, gesturing for him. Dave put all his pencils away and stuck them and the book back with his other stuff, and then walked over to Cade. He was picked up and carried into the bedroom, and laid down on his back on the bed. Cade pulled his boxers off, tossing them into the hamper before pulling another pair up Dave's legs, these ones also pink. Cade settled them comfortably at Dave's hips, and then picked him up, setting him on his feet on the bed. “Stay.” Cade commanded, and then walked over to the dresser. Dave stayed put as told, watching Cade grab something off the top of the dresser. The big demon walked back over, holding some kind of strap. Dave tilted his head, brows drawing down in confusion.   
Cade snorted. “You're so cute.” He said, turning Dave around and maneuvering him so the straps were around his chest, fastened snugly at his back. Cade tugged on a few places, making sure it was snug.   
Dave was struck with the realization that this was a harness.   
He looked down, seeing that it was the same color as his collar, bright green. He heard a click behind him, and turned around, seeing Cade had a green leash in his hand. Dave was picked up, and Cade headed for the door.   
Dave winced and covered his eyes when Cade opened the door. Fuck, it was bright out.   
“Awww, did the sun hurt your poor little eyes, baby?” Cade asked as he pulled the door shut, locking it.   
Dave nodded, blinking rapidly as his eyes slowly got used to the light. Cade kissed his temple, getting into the car.   
The car was gigantic, making Dave feel like a toddler. The steering wheel towered over him, and if he stretched up, he could peek out the window.   
Cade settled into the seat and picked Dave up, placing him in the passenger seat. The car fired up and off they went.   
Dave stood up and looked out the window, watching the landscape go by. Red sky, orange-pink grass, pink and orange trees… those big black creatures roamed around, making Dave nervous. They were even more grotesque than he thought.   
Soon, they pulled off the gravel road and onto a paved road. After a while, the warm hues of the country began to give way to civilization, houses and shops and restaurants appearing. Cade rolled down Dave's window a bit, and he enjoyed the fresh air. They stopped at a stoplight and Dave looked over at the car beside them. It was a nice car, a light blue convertible with a white stripe down the side, and white wheels. He looked at the occupants and did a double take, standing at attention.   
There was a human in that car! He had a pink collar with gemstones on it, and blonde hair. He looked over at Dave and his eyes narrowed. Dave gave him a confused look, and the other human crawled across the seat into the lap of the purple demon female driving.   
“Hey!” the other human shouted.   
“...What?” Dave asked, confused.   
The other human looked him in the eyes. “Fuck you!”   
Dave blinked, brows drawing down. “Fuck you!” He threw back.   
“No, fuck you!”   
“Fuck you!”   
“Fuck - you!!!”   
“Fuck off!” Dave growled.   
“Eat my ass!”   
“Bite me!”   
“Gargle on my balls, bitch boy!” The other human shouted.   
“Cooper, hush! Sit back down!” The purple demon snapped at the human, tugging on his collar to drag him back to the passenger seat.   
Cade sped off when the light turned green, and Dave heard him laughing. Dave peered back at the other car, growling. He felt Cade pet his head, scratching it. Dave grumbled and settled down, resting his chin on the car door.   
Eventually, they came up to a shop and pulled into the parking lot. Dave looked around as Cade parked and turned the car off. He got out, closing the door behind him. Dave was about worry about being left alone when Cade walked up to his door, scooping him up out the window and carrying him towards the store.   
“Where are we?” He asked.   
“You'll see.” Cade answered, opening the door. He set Dave down on the floor and grabbed his leash. “Come on, Davey.” He said, walking into the second set of sliding doors.   
It was a pet shop. There were toys, beds, clothes, food, all kinds of things. Dave followed Cade, looking around. A blush touched his cheeks. It felt...strange to be walking around in public in his underwear. But no one gave him a second glance, relieving a bit of his embarrassment. He stopped suddenly, looking at the shelf that had the candy on it. He felt his leash jerk, and stumbled a bit, looking up at Cade.   
“Whadja find? Treats?” Cade asked, walking over to him. “You wanna pick out some treats?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave replied, craning his head back to look up at him.   
“Well, pick some out.”   
Dave looked back at the shelf, looking around. Reece's, Snickers bites, slimjims, beef jerky, sour patch kids… There were so many decisions.  
“Can i pick one as a snack and one as a treat?” He asked tentatively.   
“Hmmm…” Cade pondered, narrowing his eyes at the candy. “Yeah, i suppose.” He finally said.   
Dave smiled excitedly and pointed at the bag of beef jerky. “I want that, for a snack.” He said, and then pointed up at the big bag of almond Joy bites. “And i want those as a treat.”   
Cade grabbed the two bags. “Alright, come on.” He said, leading him through the store. Dave followed, stopping when he saw another human. This human had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing cargo shorts. Dave tilted his head, curious. He was about to start inching closer, but Cade jerked his leash, urging him forward. Dave obediently followed, trying not to let his curiosity get the best of him. Cade stopped in front of the clothes section, looking at the shoes.   
“You can tie shoes, right?” Cade asked.   
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave answered, looking at the all the shoes.   
Cade grabbed a pair of green shoes and knelt down, dropping them in front of Dave. “Try those on.”   
Dave slipped his feet into the shoes, tying them. Cade felt around for his toes. “Are they comfortable?”   
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave replied, shifting his weight.   
“Alright. Keep them on.” He said, ripping the tag off and straightening back up. “Come on, lets go.” He said, heading for the front of the store. He stopped, grabbing a white snapback and fitting it on Dave's head, and smiling. “That's cute. Okay come on.” He said, grabbing the snapback and throwing it on the counter. “This is the tag for the shoes.” He told the cashier.   
She leaned over the counter to look at Dave. She was light blue, with even lighter blue horns that started at her forehead and curved back, with light green hair pulled into a bun. “Well hi there, cutie!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Would you like a cookie?”   
“Yes please.” He answered.   
She reached into a bucket and leaned down to hand him a cookie. “Here sweetheart.”   
“Thank you.” He said, eating the cookie.  
“He is so well behaved!” She told Cade, scanning their stuff.   
“I know, right? He's a good boy.” Cade replied, petting Dave's head. “Would you believe i got him a few days ago? He was a stray.”   
“Really? That's impressive.” She remarked. She read him his total and he swiped a card. Dave wondered what it was Cade did for a living. He seemed pretty rich.   
He would have pondered it more, but Cade grabbed the bag and started heading for the door, sticking the white snapback on Dave's head.  
“That should keep the sun out of your eyes.” He said, smirking. “You hungry?”   
“Yes, Daddy.” Dave answered, following him into the parking lot.   
“Alright we'll go to a restaurant.” He said, opening the passenger door and putting Dave in the seat.  
Dave waited until Cade was getting behind the wheel before he spoke. “Am I allowed in a restaurant?”   
“Yes.” Cade answered, buckling in. “Different dimension, different rules, Davey.”   
The car started and Dave stood up in the seat, looking out the window again. He watched the scenery go by. There was something freeing about this. He had no worries, no responsibilities, nothing to stress about. He could just stand here and watch the shops go by. Granted, he wasn't in control of any aspect of his life, but he almost didn't mind. He wasn't faced with difficult decisions, and when he behaved, he was pampered and spoiled. He just had to give up his freedom...and his ass.   
They pulled into another parking lot that smelled absolutely wonderful. Cadeon got out of the car, and then let Dave out, heading towards the door. Inside, it was loud and crowded. There were demons everywhere, a rainbow of tall.   
Dave scooted a bit closer to Cade, standing between his legs so he didn't get trampled while Cade talked to the blue and orange hostess.   
Through the crowd of legs, he saw a few humans here and there, wearing a variety of clothing, from boxers and barefoot to fully dressed in designer clothes. They either had collars or harnesses, and all were on leashes.   
“Watch out, let's go. Follow her.” Cade told Dave, nudging him forward. Dave followed the demoness, anxiety building in his chest the deeper into the restaurant they got. The hostess stopped at an empty table, and Cade sat down.   
“Would you like a booster seat for him?” The hostess asked, handing Cade a menu.   
“Yes, please.” Cade answered, picking Dave up and setting him on his lap. “Alright, baby, this section is human servings.” Cade told Dave, pointing at a menu with both words and pictures. “Pick what you want.”   
Dave looked at the menu, expecting something like a kids menu, but was surprised to find a few really good things on it.   
“Uhm…. A rare steak and a supreme baked potato with a side of steak fries?” He asked, looking up at Cade.   
“Is that what you want?”   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“What do you want to drink?”   
Dave looked back at the menu. “Sprite with no ice.”   
“Alright. Ah, right on cue.” He said as a waitress came up with a booster seat. She fastened it to the chair and Cade set Dave up in it, pushing his chair in.   
“Okay.” Cade said as he sat back down. “He would like a rare steak with a supreme baked potato and steak fries, and a sprite with no ice. Can i get that steak cut up?”  
“Sure thing, Doll. Silverware?” The waitress asked.   
“Yes, he feeds himself. And i would like the berserker burger with everything on it, fried okra and hushpuppies. With a cherry Sundrop.”   
“Alright, your drinks will be out shortly. Lid or open top for the sprite?”   
“Open top with a straw.” Cade answered, handing over his menu with a smile.   
The waitress walked away, and Dave looked around the restaurant. Humans and demons were everywhere, along with a few dogs and some multi-colored short people. Humans were either in booster seats, in demons’ laps, or on the floor. Some were eating, some were being fed, some weren't eating at all. Cade was the only four-armed demon, as usual.   
Curiosity getting the better of him, Dave took off his hat and looked at it. It was white, and on the front in light blue letters, it read “Daddy's Baby Boy.”   
Dave felt his cheeks heat a bit and he put his hat back on, twiddling his thumbs. Cade was scrolling on his phone, so Dave rested his chin on his hand, tracing patterns on the table.   
The waitress returned with the drinks, placing the red one in front of Cade, and the much smaller cup in front of Dave, along with a little restaurant coloring book and some crayons.   
“Thank you.” He told the waitress, sipping his drink.   
“You're very welcome, sweetheart. Your food should be about fifteen minutes.”   
When she left, Dave picked up his crayons and started coloring in the cartoony pictures of food, just grateful for something to do.   
After a while, the food came out, Dave's steak cut up for him and red in the middle. He graciously took the fork and started eating.   
The potato had butter, cheese, bacon and sour cream. The fries were perfectly crispy, and the steak melted in his mouth. This was the best food he'd ever eaten. Nothing needed any seasoning, everything was perfect, and he was sad when it was gone.   
Dave finished his soda and leaned back.   
“Full, baby?” Cade asked him, smirking.   
Dave nodded, letting his head fall back.   
“Alright, lets go.” He said, standing and picking Dave up, setting him on the floor.   
Dave followed him, sticking close. He made his way through the bar crowd towards the register, and Dave just tried not to get stepped on. While he talked to the hostess and paid, someone stared down at Dave. It was a black demon with glowing solid eyes, like Cade's, but red. His hair floated around him in wisps of smoke, and smoke curled from his nostrils and his eyes. Dave curled into himself, trying to hide from the demon. That red gaze never left him, so Dave shuffled in front of Cade's legs, clutching his pants and hiding his face in them.   
Cade reached down to pet Dave, one of his bottom hands resting against Dave's back, the other petting the back of his neck. Anxiety stabbed at his chest. There were too many people, it was too loud, he was being stared at, it was all just too much to handle. He whimpered a bit, trembling slightly.   
“Hey, hey, shhh.” Cade said, leaning down to pick Dave up, holding him close and rubbing a warm hand over his back. Dave buried his face in Cade's neck, drawing his arms to his chest.   
“No, he's fine, its his first day out in public. He has been very good! You said thirty two forty three? Oh he's so well behaved, he's Daddy's Good Boy, aren't you baby?”   
Dave blushed, hiding his face. Cade paid for the food and headed out, carrying Dave to the parking lot. “What's wrong, baby, was it too much for you?” Cade asked.   
Dave nodded, wrapping his arms around Cade's neck.   
“Oh my poor baby. We've had a big day, why don't we head home? Daddy's expecting a delivery anyway.”  
Dave nodded, and when Cade set him down, he curled up in the seat. When the car started moving, it didn't take long for Dave to fall asleep in the seat. 

Cade drove home, quite pleased with Dave's behavior. He had been perfectly behaved, and Cade had gotten a better feel for the humans anxiety levels.   
When they pulled up to the house, he turned off the car and grabbed his bags, and his sleeping human. Dave seemed to be an extremely heavy sleeper. He carried his cargo into the house, carefully taking off Dave's harness, shoes and hat before setting him in his kennel.   
Dave grabbed his blanket and snuggled down into it, looking adorable all comfy in his little bed.   
Cade left the cage door open, heading to the living room to call about his fence package. With them arriving to put it up in about three hours, he sat on the couch and watched TV, waiting for them to show up.   
When Davey woke up, Cade had to make sure he had his daily orgasm. It was doctor prescribed, after all. And the little Human had been so good today, he deserved one.  
When he woke up, Cade would give him both his treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone is fucked up, so next chapter probably won't be until after I get a new one. It was a bitch trying to finish this. I was gonna put sex in this chapter, but I'll do it in the next one. Stay freaky, my friends.


End file.
